khanacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
8th grade (U.S.) Math Mission
The 8th Grade (U.S.) Math Mission is a set of skills on Khan Academy. This mission consists of foundational material, completes sophistication with operations on many types of numbers, introduces some important ideas for functions and completes some of the important concepts needed for geometry, data analysis and statistics. Mission Specifics Mission Foundations # Area of a circle # Division by 2 digits # Evaluating expressions with variables word problems # Volume word problems with fractions and decimals # Surface area using nets # Identifying terms, factors, and coefficients in expressions # Dividing decimals 4 # Multiplying decimals 3 # Whole number exponents with integer bases # Equivalent expressions with distribution and combining like terms # Valid claims # Multiplying and dividing negative numbers # Rectangles on the coordinate plane # Two-step equations # Coordinate plane problems in all four quadrants # Multi-digit multiplication # Reflecting points on the coordinate plane # Radius, diameter, and circumference # Rewriting decimals as fractions 2 # Converting fractions to decimals # Vertical angles # Complementary and supplementary angles Numbers and operations # Writing fractions as repeating decimals # Converting repeating decimals to fractions 1 # Converting multi-digit repeating decimals to fractions # Square roots of perfect squares # Cube roots # Equations with square roots and cube roots # Roots of decimals and fractions # Square and cube challenge # Classify numbers: rational & irrational # Classifying numbers # Approximating square roots # Comparing irrational numbers # Comparing irrational numbers with a calculator # Positive and negative exponents # Using exponent rules to evaluate expressions # Properties of exponents # Multiplication and division with powers of ten # Approximating with powers of 10 # Scientific notation intuition # Scientific notation # Multiplying and dividing scientific notation # Adding and subtracting in scientific notation # Computing in scientific notation Solving equations with one unknown # Equations with variables on both sides # Equations with parentheses # Linear equations with one, zero, or infinite solutions # Equation practice: summing integers # Age word problems Linear equations and functions # Rates and proportional relationships # Graphing proportional relationships # Checking solutions to two-variable linear equations # Graphing solutions to two-variable linear equations # Intercepts from a graph # Intercepts from a linear equation # Slope intuition # Slope from a graph # Slope from two solutions # Slope from an equation in slope-intercept form # Slope from an equation in standard form # Graph from slope-intercept equation # Slope-intercept equation from a graph # Slope-intercept equation from two solutions # Evaluating functions # Writing function rules from equations # Views of a function # Comparing linear functions # Interpreting linear graphs word problems # Interpreting linear formulas word problems # Comparing linear functions word problems # Graphing linear functions word problems # Constructing linear functions word problems # Linear models word problems # Recognizing functions from tables # Recognizing functions from graphs # Linear and nonlinear functions # Interpreting graphs of linear and nonlinear functions Systems of equations # Solving systems of equations graphically # Solving systems of linear equations with elimination 1 # Solving systems of linear equations with elimination 2 # Solving systems of linear equations with substitution # Solving systems of two linear equations # Analyze solutions to linear systems graphically # Systems with one, zero, or infinite solutions # Systems of linear equations word problems Geometry # Equation practice with segment addition # Equation practice with midpoints # Equation practice with vertical angles # Congruent angles # Parallel lines 1 # Equation practice with congruent angles # Equation practice with angle addition # Finding angle measures 1 # Finding angle measures 2 # Pythagorean theorem # Pythagorean theorem word problems # Pythagorean theorem in 3D # Distance formula # Pythagorean Theorem proofs # Solid geometry # Volume word problems with cones, cylinders, and spheres # Perform translations # Perform rotations # Perform reflections # Perform dilations # Exploring rigid transformations and congruence # Exploring angle-preserving transformations and similarity # Volumes of cones, cylinders, and spheres Data and modeling # Making good scatter plots # Positive and negative linear correlations from scatter plots # Estimating equations of lines of best fit, and using them to make predictions # Eyeballing the line of best fit # Interpreting scatter plots # Constructing scatter plots # Linear models of bivariate data # Two-way frequency tables # Two-way relative frequency tables # Interpreting two-way tables Users can view other Math Missions here. Category:Math Missions